


A Sad Day

by PattRose



Series: The Day Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Heartbreaking, Language, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair go to a wedding.  It makes Jim sad that they can’t write vows for each other.Sentinel BingoPrompt: trust and vows





	1. Chapter 1

A Sad Day  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair go to a wedding. It makes Jim sad that they can’t write vows for each other.   
Prompt: Trust and vows.  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: A Sad Day  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 333

 

Jim couldn’t believe it. Rafe got married. It seemed everyone was getting married these days. Everyone except him and Blair. It made him sad to know that he could never write vows for someone that meant the world to him. It just wasn’t fair. 

Blair looked over at his partner as they drove home from the reception. Jim hadn’t said a word the entire time. “Hey, big guy, what cha thinking about?”

“How it fucking sucks that you and I can’t get married. I’m never going to be able to write vows for you.”

“Do you trust me, Jim?”

“Of course I trust you, why?” The question made Jim just a little leery. 

“I’d like to plan a ceremony for us with just our friends from the station and family. We can each write up our own vows. What do you think?”

“It’s not the same, Blair.”

“Not even if we had Henri’s brother, the preacher, take part in the ceremony? He can’t really marry us, but he could say the words. We could say the words.”

Jim looked at him sadly. “Blair, someday I hope that they’ll let us get married, but until that day I won’t be writing any vows.”

“Are you going to be sad for a very long time?”

“Nah… I’m just feeling sorry for myself. I’ll get over it in a day or two. I didn’t mean to bring you down along with me.”

“Jim, I love you so much, I wish we could get married. And I agree it does fucking suck.”

Jim grabbed Blair’s left hand with his right one. “I love you so much and someday, Blair, someday.”

Blair was sad too. Jim was right. It sucked big time. 

The end


	2. A Better Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2012 and Jim can finally ask Blair the big question. 
> 
> Sentinel Bingo  
> Prompt: Trust and Vows

A Better Day  
By PattRose   
Summary: It’s 2012 and Jim can finally ask Blair the big question.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Trust and Vows  
Warnings: Sappy, set in the future   
Word Count: 689  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

Jim was sitting at home, busy with a wood-working project when he heard the news. He couldn’t believe it. He would be able to ask Blair to marry him now. They could get married and Blair would get his social security if he passed away. _Not a very romantic thought, Ellison._

Jim never dreamed that on December 6th, 2012, he would be free to ask Blair something he always wanted to. Jim was going to start writing his vows right away. He would also make out the guest list. 

Blair wasn’t retired yet; taught at the police academy every day. But Jim _was_ retired, and he was going to take this wedding on. First thing he was going to do was buy a set of wedding bands. Something that screamed their names when he saw them. Not that he wanted anything talking or screaming at him, but Jim was getting excited now. 

_I wonder where Blair is right now? I’ll wait until he gets home tonight before I spring all this on him._

Jim got cleaned up, picked up his mess with the wood and took off to go shopping. He was going to St. Boniface Church to see if he could talk with Father Ignatius. He had been helpful for many years. He wanted that special priest to marry them. When he was done at the church, he would pick out the wedding bands and get a few other things done. Jim hadn’t smiled this much in ages. 

At the church, he talked with his priest and set a date. Two weeks from that day, they were getting married. That gave Jim time to get the marriage license. Still smiling he went to the jewelers and spent a small fortune on rings. They were worth it, and Jim knew Blair would be so pleased. He would let Blair engrave his ring and Jim would think up something wonderful for Blair’s. 

He went to the court house to get his marriage license information. They told him what to bring in the next day and how this would take place. Jim saw he wasn’t the only same-sex wedding planner. Excitement was in the air. 

There had always been a cloud of sadness hanging over him when it came to not being able to get married. Thankfully, their life would change now. 

Jim stopped at the store and bought steaks, baked potatoes, dessert and flowers. He was going to make this night special for both of them. 

When he arrived home, he saw Blair’s car in the parking lot and smiled. He wondered if he was home early because of the news, or some other reason. When he came walking through the door, Blair’s smile told him that he knew everything that had happened that day. 

Jim sat his bags down and took Blair into his arms. “Would you like to marry me?”

“I would. I thought you would never ask. I’ve been home for an hour waiting for you.”

“I was busy, Blair. I had bands to pick up, you’ll engrave mine later and I’ll do the same for yours. Then I got all the paperwork for the court house to apply for the license. And I talked to Father Ignatius and we’re getting married in two weeks. Is that soon enough?”

“Jesus, Jim. We can’t plan a wedding in two weeks. And what about our vows?”

“You forget that I’m retired and Simon would love to help me. Not write my vows, but everything else. Don’t you worry. We’ll have a great wedding. Nothing fancy, just the church wedding and a reception in the basement of the church. Is that good with you? No food, just cake and punch.”

Blair hugged Jim so hard, it almost took Jim’s breath away. Blair didn’t say a word. The hug was enough. What once had been a normal day, was now a better one. 

The end


End file.
